Too far gone
by vichitomora
Summary: Tercera parte de "La union de 2 almas" y Fly with me


Too far gone.

Pasaron los días Alvaro recordaba lo que aquel Dia majo le había dicho el estaba seguro que Majo lo amaba tambien pero nunca la fue a visitar ya que tenia miedo de arruinar todo y que ya no lo amara y asi fue hasta que un dia Perla fue a visitarlo –Hola Alvaro. –Hola Perla. –Blu me dijo que alguien se había mudado contigo o no es asi. –Asi fue pero ella se fue con Roberto. –Tu la amabas no? –Si y lo sigo haciendo. –Y por que la dejaste ir?. –No lo se. –Pues que esperas ve por ella convensela de que vuelva a vivir contigo por que si es que ella tambien te ama aceptara volver. –Creo que tienes razón ire a visitarla. –Haz lo que tu creas conveniente.Alvaro decidio ir a visitarla pero al llegar no había nadie –Hola? Majo?. –Majo lo vio desde lejos y le grito. –Alvaro estoy por aquí!. Alvaro se dirijio hacia ella y la abrazo. –Ammmm que pasa por que me abrazas?. –Que? A lo siento vine a visitarte y pensé que no estabas y crei que te había pasado algo pero estas bien. –Si asi es. –Je oye me cambie de casa y ahora es mas grande casi como la de Roberto y no se si quisieras volver a vivir conmigo por que yo… -Tu que ALvaro? –Je lo siento es algo difícil de decirte por yo amm… yo… TE AMO. –Alvaro tenemos que hablar sígueme.Ambos volaron hasta el lugar donde se encontraron por primera vez. –Majo que es lo que pasa. –Mira lo que pasa es que yo tambien te amaba pero nunca me venias a visitar. –De verdad enserio perdóname prometo visitarte mas seguido. –No, no es eso es que yo ya estoy saliendo con Roberto. Alvaro al oir esto quizo llorar pero trato de no hacerlo. –Lo siento de verdad si te lastime pero… de verdad lo siento. –No te preocupes yo estare bien solo espero que tu y el sean muy felices ya me tengo que ir. –Adios Alvaro.Al caer la noche ambos ya estaban en sus casas. Roberto tambien llego con Majo y noto que ella estaba un poco decaída. –Hola amor ya llegue por que estas asi. –Hola no por nada. –Cuentamelo sabes que puede confiar en mi. Majo le sonrio, lo beso y le respondio –Hoy hable con Alvaro. –Con el pero si el ya no te habla nunca ha venido a visitarte. –Lo se pero hoy y me dijo que me mudara con el otra vez. Majo todavía en el fondo sentía un poco de Amor hacia Alvaro. –Le respondiste que no verdad?. –Claro que le dije pero no se lo estoy considerando. –Enserio piensas regresar a vivir con ese… perdeor. Majo al oir estas palabras de el se enojo pues ella todavía lo amaba un poco. –Perdedor? Enserio piensas eso de el? El fue el único que se atrevio a hablarme cuando llegue a este lugar y es el único que me ofrecio un lugar donde dormir cuando nadie lo hubiera hecho. –Y ahora resulta que lo defiendes no? –Roberto sabeis algo yo todavía amo a Alvaro y no puedo soportar lo que estas diciendo sobre el y por eso creo que lo tuyo y lo mio no puede seguir hasta aquí llegamos TERMINAMOS!. –Majo te voy a pedir que te vayas de mi casa. –Lo hare.Majo decidio irse a la casa de Alvaro y ya era tarde y era una noche con lluvia y ya estaba cansada trato de descansar en una rama de un Arbol cerca de Blu y Perla ambos vieron que estaba aya fuera con frio y entonces decidieron ir a ayudarla Blu fue y le dijo. –Oye tu ven conmigo creo que no tienes donde dormir hoy. Majo respondio temblorosa por el frio que tenia. –Si y tu quien eres?. –Solo sígueme. Ambos llegaron a casa de Blu y Perla y Majo dijo –Muchas gracias de verdad no se como agradecérselos. –No te preocupes Majo cualquier amiga de nuestros amigos es amiga nuestra. –Como saben mi nombre. –Digamos que tambien conocemos a Alvaro y bien cuéntanos por que estabas ahí afuera. –Roberto me corrió de su casa y trate de buscar a Alvaro pero estaba cansada y tenia frio. –Si lo ibas a buscar a su antigua casa ya no va a estar ahí se mudo a otro árbol si gustas mañana te podemos llevar. –Se los agradecería muchísimo por cierto como se llaman ustedes dos. –Cierto perdona por no presentarnos antes. –Yo soy Blu y ella es Perla y alla ya están dormido nuestros hijos Carla, Bia y Tiago. –Teneis una linda familia Blu. –Gracias será mejor que descances por que mañana será un viaje largo. –muchas gracias por dejarme dormir aquí encerio. –No hay de que.A la mañana siguiente Blu guio a Majo a la nueva casa de Alvaro. –Bien creo que llegamos pero yo ya me voy tengo que acompañar a Perla. –Gracias Blu que estéis bien. Majo entro a la casa. –Hola? Alvaro estais aquí?. Alvaro salio de una habitación y le dijo. –Hola Majo como sabes donde vivo ahora?. –Blu me trajo hasta aca. –Y por que viniste? –Oye me podría quedar a vivir contigo. –No lo se majo es que ya es muy tarde sabes conoci a alguien se llama Natalia y empezamos a salir desde ayer después de que te fui a visitar y ella vive conmigo en este momento no esta pero no quiero que piense que la estoy engañando sabes. –Oh ammm calro sabes buscare un lugar donde pueda vivir sola lo siento por llegar inesperadamente. –No te preocupes sabes creo que había un árbol deshabitado por aquí cerca creo que pdrias vivir ahí. –Adios Alvaro. –Adios Majo.Majo se dedico a buscar ese Arbol cuando lo encontró decidio decorarlo con flores y empezó a vivir allí una vez terminado empezó a llorar por lo que le había pasado con Alvaro y Roberto cuando de repente llega Perla. –Hola hay alguien aquí?. –Hola perla como sabes que vivo aquí ahora? –Fui con Alvaro a ver si ya vivias con el pero me dijo a donde te habias ido y asi es como llegue. –Pues eres bienvenida cuando queráis tambien Blu y tus hijos. –Muchas gracias y por que no estas con Alvaro. –Pues el *suspira* ama a alguien mas. –Sabes ahorita no puedo hablar contigo no es por se grosera pero si quieres puedes visitarme y hablar conmigo respecto a esto. –Gracias perla. 


End file.
